Larissa Potter Prophecies: Rebirth of the Undead
by Marion92
Summary: Larissa Potter, daughter of Harry Potter, is off to Hogwarts for the first time to discover to true world of magic! But strange things start to brew around Larissa and her friends. Something more powerful than the Dark Lord... CH4 will be up today!
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

I would like to just make a few things clear right now...

I'm aware that the seventh book might not come out until 2007 or 2008. I know that some of the characters in my story might actually die in the seventh book. JKR has said that two important characters will die, one got a reprieve. I'm just hoping thatRon got the reprieve. Because during the IoD with Emerson (barf) and Melissa (bleh), JKR said she was a little uncomfortable with the fact that some H/Hr hate Ron. I'm worried that she might kill him off. I don't think Harry is gonna die anyways. That's too sad for me. Hermione dying is like JKR killing off her younger self. And Ron... Oh boy, do I love Won-Won! But I'm nota R/Hr shipper. I'm just one of the H/Hr shippers that loves Ron just like they love Harry and Hermione. Anyways, back on topic...

If any of the characters die in seventh book, this story will not be erased, but altered to match the HP plot. If certain characters don't end up the way I want them too, no biggy. I'll just switch them around too. The only couple that might not get switched is H/Hr. R/LL could be... But then what about LUNA? Well, Luna will be someone's mother and they'll play a big role. If Luna doesn't die, that is. Or sends her child somewhere else.

Oh yeah, and Draco... Well... I'm worried for the kid. But...Nevermind. :

That is all


	2. Little Larissa

**REVISED:** I only editted a line in this chapter because I was watching CoS yesterday and it finally hit me like a brick when I saw the basilisk.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in the Potterverse. I do own everything that's not in the Potterverse including this plot. Harry Potter (c) J.K. Rowling.

**Before you read: **If you don't like Harry/Hermione, Ron/Luna, or Neville/Ginny, don't let that spoil it for you. This story is evolved around Harry and Hermione's kid, yes, but there is rarely any H/Hr (or R/L, N/G) going on because they aren't my main idea. They're just married. If it disgusts you, then just don't read it. But don't forget, this story is not about the ships in the Potterverse.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

There in the midst of the night sat Larissa Potter. She was leaning over her desk, perfectly concentrated at the copy paper under her in the dim light from her lamp. The clock next to her read 2:43 in the morning. Everybody in the house was sleep except for little Larissa. Larissa pushed back a strand of her dark brown hair that fell from the ball it was tied up in. Her olive colored eyes were a bit dull and skin was slightly pale.

"Stupid writer's block!" Larissa hissed under her breath. She flicked her pencil in the air and let it bounce on the wooden desk. The little girl folded her arms on the paper and laid her head down. Larissa closed her eyes and started thinking very hard. She thought about clouds and sheep jumping over fences. The truth of the matter is, is that she hasn't been able to get a good rest lately. Every time she'd doze off, she'd have sort of a nightmare. She never really took it as a serious issue because it didn't bother her.

Larissa gradually opened her eyes. She felt cold and damp. The young girl pushed herself up. Once her vision cleared, Larissa noticed that she wasn't in her room. She was lying on a blackish stone floor in a cave. There was a walkway that had water on both side and giant snakes stones on either side. At the very end was a colossal stone in the shape of a man whose hair seemed to be flowing back.

_Hiss..._

Larissa picked herself up as fast as possible. She peaked over her shoulder to spot a giant snake with big yellow eyes staring down at her…

_Beep, beep! Beep, beep!_

"Uhn…" groaned the small girl sprawled out on the desk. Larissa slowly maneuvered her eyes around trying to line up her site. "Jesus, what time is it?"

Larissa picked up the alarm clock next to her. She literally slammed it on the wood in anger. The sky was still dark with a few streetlights on to clear out some of the darkness. Larissa groggily stood up from the computer chair and made her way over to the twin-sized bed in the corner of the room. She climbed under the blanket and buried herself in it.

"Larissa, wake up and get dressed!" came a slightly young voice at Larissa's door. Larissa sat straight up in her bed; her hair pointed in every direction possible.

"Larissa?" came another rap.

"I'm coming mother!" the girl screamed at the door. After a few seconds, footsteps started to die away. Larissa rolled her eyes and climbed out of bed. She never liked to be told things twice because it made her feel like a little kid. Her mother always treated her this way. The only people that didn't treat her like a little tike were her father and, of course, her annoying nine year-old brother, James.

A young man situated himself at a round table that was occupied with four chairs, one he was sitting in. He ruffled his mop of black hair as he scanned over the newspaper.

"Good morning, Daddy!" squealed a young male voice. Harry turned around to meet eyes with the cat his son was holding up to his face. The cat didn't look very enthusiastic since he was covered in mud, and so was his son. Harry snorted.

"James, put down Artemis before your sister has another fit," he ordered with a smile.

He couldn't help but smile since the boy looked too much like him. James had the brown hair that resembled a mop and the famous vibrant green eyes that Harry gained from his mom.

"Harry have you seen—Oh my, gosh, James! What did you do to yourself and the cat?" screamed Harry's wife as she stepped through the kitchen door. Harry looked at his wife's expression and laughed.

"Calm down Hermione, he's just being a boy!" he laughed. Hermione didn't find it laughing matter though. She frowned nastily at her husband. He was starting to remind her of their best friend, Ron Weasley, the jokester of the "Golden Trio".

And in those few years, Hermione has made quite a maturing appearance. She let the bushy hair go and made it wavy, all the way down to her shoulder blades. She also doesn't fight with Ron as much as she used to back in Hogwarts.

"Ron has truly rubbed himself off on you," said Hermione, gradually put food on everybody's plates and grabbed glasses for orange juice. The Potters were trying to live the muggle way, also known as the non-magic way. This way, the neighbors wouldn't be suspicious of them, but the Griffiths across the street weren't buying it. The Potters do keep their wands at reach just in case.

James rushed up the stairs before Larissa could spot him with her cat all dirty. He was too late though.

"JAMES, YOU LITTLE MONSTER!"

There was an enormous crash and a loud cry throughout the house. Hermione groaned and dropped the pan of eggs on the table. Harry stood up from his chair and motioned Hermione to keep doing what she was doing. Harry headed up the stairs while a flash of black zoomed past at great speed. It was actually Artemis fleeing from danger.

"Okay you two, stop fighting right now! You're stressing your mother and giving the cat another reason to run away and never come home," explained Harry. The kids weren't listening since there were still random items flying out of Larissa's room. Harry peeked into the girl's room and surprisingly spotted James atop Larissa's amour.

"Hermione, our kids can scale walls!"

"What?" Hermione's loud and quick response.

The four members sat around the kitchen table and ate breakfast quietly. Larissa and James were shooting evil glares at one another. Harry was, again, glancing at the newspaper every few seconds. Hermione, on the other hand, was keeping an eye out for her kids, making sure that they won't try to kill each other. James stuck out his tongue at Larissa.

"Brat!" was a quick retort.

"Freak!"

"Loser!"

"Monster!"

"Shut up!" yelled Hermione. Her face was bright red. Harry couldn't help but think about all the arguments Hermione and Ron used to have back when they were in Hogwarts. He found a few of the arguments amusing while the others, just plain obnoxious. They would just nag and nag about stupid things. Harry, especially, hated the parts when they'd avoid each other and he'd be stuck in the middle of their friendship.

"So… Larissa, are you excited about going to Hogwarts?" questioned Harry. Larissa sighed and started playing with her food.

"I guess—I just don't like the fact that I have to leave for a long time," answered Larissa.

"Well that's the part of growing up, and besides, you'll get to experience the wonders of the wizarding world!" stated Hermione. Larissa frowned.

"More like experiencing the life of being Harry Potter's daughter. I'll have a bunch of fake friends and they'll probably even start a fan club of dad! They'll call it 'The Chosen One' and we'll have so much fun!" cheered Larissa, sarcastically. Hermione and Harry stared at their daughter in slight shock. "I just want to be noticed as me and not a famous person's kid."

"You don't know if that will actually happen sweetie. Don't worry, everything will go fine," stated Hermione. Larissa shook her head and went back to playing with the eggs on her plate. It was obvious that she didn't want to talk to about it. James was having fun by himself, playing 'war' with his eggs and bacon.

"The Eggs are going down! Ka-boom!"

* * *

If you like, then I'd love a review from you. Constructive critism is allowed but no bashing (that includes the ships).


	3. Three days til Hogwarts

**REVISED: **A few lines and a few words. That's all.

**Author's Note:** This chapter is okay for me. It still seems a bit corny, but I have to keep reminding myself that I'm not expert at writing stories. I'm at the average level, maybe a teensy bit over for a rising freshman.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Larissa snatched a pair of tennis shoes from her closet and hurriedly put them on. It was the twenty-ninth day of August which meant that in three days Larissa was officially off to her first term at Hogwarts.

"This is so stupid," she mumbled under her breath. Artemis purred and rolled around in Larissa's bed. Larissa looked at her cat and smiled. She stood up and noticed a large amount of black fur stuck to her sheets.

"Ugh, Arty, you got cat hair all on my new sheets! And they're my favorite color sheets too!" The girl picked up the cat and set him on the ground. She waved her index finger at him and he hissed back at her.

"Feisty one, aren't you?"

"Larissa, come on!" shouted Hermione from downstairs. Larissa groaned loudly. _She's driving me crazy…_

"Hermione, calm down," said Harry. He wrapped his arms around Hermione.She huffed.

"What makes you think I'm not calm?" she asked.

"You've just been very strict lately. Are you alright?" asked Harry with a worried tone in his voice. Hermione shrugged and started for the fireplace. Harry sighed.

Larissa almost tripped over a stair as she tried to make her way down with her enormous trunk in one hand and holding a portable carriage with Artemis inside in the other hand.

"Dad, please help me before I break something, possibly my neck!" said Larissa scared for her life. Harry smirked and rushed up to his daughter's aid. He took her trunk and headed into the kitchen where Hermione and James were. Larissa walked in right behind him.

Hermione was pulling cloaks out of the closet, one for everybody. She grabbed a red bag and a giant towel to put over Artemis's carriage. Larissa groaned once more.

"We're taking the Floo Powder… again? Why can't we just drive to the Leaky Cauldron?" she asked.

"We aren't heading to the Leaky Cauldron; we're going to the Burrow. Did you forget about Benjamin? Today's his birthday," explained Hermione.

Harry put his cloak on and started dragging everybody's trunks over to the fireplace. Larissa placed the large towel over Artemis's cage so the soot couldn't get in. Hermione was getting frustrated trying to make James put his cloak on correctly. Harry put the last suitcase by the fireplace.

"Everybody ready?" asked Harry. Larissa nodded and so did Hermione after she finally got James's cloak on right. Hermione collected her suitcase and stepped into the medium sized fireplace. She scooted up a handful of Floo Powder and shouted clearly, "The Burrow!"

Green flames shot up from the ground and engulfed Hermione. She disappeared as the flames departed. Then suddenly, a loud knock came at the front door. Larissa poked her head out the corner of the living room. There was another knock at the door.

"Hello, is anyone there? It's the Griffiths," said the people on the other side of the door. Larissa pouted but shrugged a few seconds later. Larissa walked back to her dad and little brother who were placing Larissa's and James's suitcases in the fireplace.

"Who was it Larissa?" asked Harry, his head still inside the fireplace.

"Our friendly yet nosey neighbors, the Griffiths. What should I do with them?" asked the young girl. Harry chuckled. He dusted himself off as he stepped back form the fireplace.

"Leave them… Besides, I want to be early for a chance." Harry motioned his two kids into the fireplace. Larissa sighed and took one last look at the front door which was still occupied with the knock of the Griffiths. She crawled into the hearth with her little brother who was jumping up and down in excitement.

"Grab onto me James," ordered Larissa. James latched himself onto his sister. Larissa picked up a handful of Floo Powder. She shuffled some of it her hand.

"The Burrow!" Larissa shouted and held her breath at the last second before being sucked into the flames. Larissa yelped in pain as if she was being torn into two. She smacked her eyes shut for comfort. Larissa could hear James yelling with glee. He was having a ball! Artemis was fussing in his cage. It was all over in a second.

Larissa felt her body hit the ground of something. She opened her eyes slightly enough to notice multiple colors of ribbons, balloons, and other party stuff. Larissa coughed and a puff of ash flew up. Hermione's suitcase was lying down by the couch with her cloak.

BAM! James cheered loudly as he landed on the floor of the Burrow's fireplace. All of the luggage and Artemis's cage landed in between the two Potters. Larissa made her way out of the inglenook. She snatched the luggage before dusting off. James stood up and ran over to the grandfather clock that was placed across the room.

"It doesn't tell time!" James whined. Larissa sighed.

"It's not a clock that tells time, stupid. It tells where everybody in the household is," explained Larissa. "See, look here." Larissa pointed at the face of Mr. Weasley. "The clock is notifying us that Mr. Weasley is outside in the pumpkin patch."

James's eyes grew wide in interest. "Cool!"

"Where is everybody anyways?" Larissa asked to herself. She started hearing the sound of laughter and chatting outside. Then a shuffling noise came from behind. Larissa spun around slightly spooked. It was her dad, Harry, covered in lots of dust and ash. Larissa started snickering.

"What's so funny?" asked Harry in a confused tone.

Larissa shook her head. "You look like those cookies that mum burnt last week," she laughed along with James. Harry glared at his children.

"Har, har… I should have disciplined you two more."

* * *

Read and review is appreciated. 


	4. Birthday at the Burrow

**Astronomy Geek and 2BAStar05:** thanks for reading! I'm glad to liked it!

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait! I've rewritten this chapter so many times and finally something stuck. I'm still not happy with it though. To tell you the truth, I didn't really plan anything between the Potters leaving hometo the exact arrival at Diagon Alley. I also haven't planned the entire Diagon Alley trip to when the Hogwarts Express is already past the station.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Ron Weasley maneuvered around the Burrow on his new broomstick, the Phoenix 6000. He was tossing decorations on the roof of the Burrow. The Burrow flashed of rainbow colors.

"I can't believe he's decorating the roof. Does he expect Ben to fly at the age of five?" said Hermione. Mrs. Weasley sighed. Ginny Weasley, now Longbottom, let out a small laugh. Neville was helping Arthur Weasley capture the gnomes destroying the pumpkin patch.

"At least Fred and George aren't here yet. I still haven't forgotten about the last birthday party we had when we were putting up decorations," said Mrs. Weasley fiddling with a cleaning towel.

"You mean Colton's birthday? What happened?" asked Ginny sitting down in one of the chairs at the picnic tables. She was tired and gigantic after being pregnant for seven months.

"Harry and Ron were messing around on the broomsticks after accidentally drinking one of Fred and George's potions. Poor Ronald got knocked into the shed by Harry. Then they started fighting and broke some stuff. Colton's birthday party turned into a boxing match!" Mrs. Weasley waved her arms in the air. Ginny held back another laugh. Hermione only smiled.

Larissa stepped outside the Burrow. She inhaled the fresh air and the scent of pumpkin.

"Just perfect…"

"LARISSA!" squealed a girl voice in pure excitement. Larissa felt the hair rise on the back of her neck. Then a large amount of weight attached itself to her back. Larissa could spot a little bit of red curly hair and feel it on her skin.

"Hey, Maddy!" yelped Larissa. After the girl let go Larissa turned around to look at her best friend. Madison had semi-bushy strawberry blonde hair. It came all the way down to her mid back. Her eyes were icy blue and she was about five feet tall, two inches taller than Larissa. Madison gained a slight tan. Plus an orange line one the left side of her cheek and black one on the other.

"Beach?" asked Larissa raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah! It rocked so hard!" exclaimed Madison. "We saw a shark, and, of course, Dad just went berserk. He thought it was this dude named Krum. He tried to bind it." Madison rolled her eyes. Larissa laughed.

All of Madison's siblings and cousins came charging from the driveway cheering loudly. All of them had black and orange marks on their face. Even the birthday boy did, who was riding on the back of Madison's eight year-old sister, Piper. Ron Jr., or R.J., came out after Piper. He was starting his fourth year at Hogwarts in two days. After R.J. ran out, ten year-old Miles appeared. All of them had strawberry blonde hair and the icy blue eyes. They were Chudley Canon supporters just like Ron.

"You should have seen Miles the day I got my Hogwarts letter. He had the biggest hiss fit ever! He is really excited about Hogwarts. As a matter of fact, he knows so much, he might be able to teach us everything we have to learn in our classes," said Madison.

"I would like that since I'm not really in the mood to go," mumbled Larissa. Madison was about to speak but the Weasley twins' entrance cut her off. Mrs. Weasley shrieked.

"Aye!" cheered Fred and George Weasley from behind the three women. Ginny breathed heavily while Mrs. Weasley had a hand over her heart. She threw the towel at the twins.

"You scared the living daylights out of me! You weren't supposed to be here for another half hour!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley. Alicia Spinnett and Angelina Johnson, both now Weasleys, popped up by the kitchen doorway, startling Larissa and Madison.

"It was their idea," said Fred and George in unison pointing at their wives. Madison shuddered.

"I hate it when they do that!" she mumbled to Larissa standing in the doorway. Larissa giggled.

"I find it funny!" she whispered back.

"UNCLE FRED AND GEORGE ARE HERE!" screamed R.J. from the pumpkin patch. Everybody could here Ron curse from the rooftop. All the Weasley kids laughed except for Madison. Fred and George tried to run for the house but were tackled by different colored redheads.

"Just imagine what life would be like if all of us were in Hogwarts together," sighed Madison.

"Chaotic?" asked Larissa.

"Try Dooms Day."

Ron squeezed through the crowd of redheads and stumbled into the kitchen to find Harry making his way down the stairs.

"Harry mate, what's up?" asked Ron showing a toothy grin. Harry smiled back.

"Doing great, as usual! How are you and Luna holding up?"

"Great as well. Luna's business is starting to become a big hit." Ron tossed his broomstick on the couch. He wiped the sweat and loose bangs from his forehead. Ron was taller than Big Ben, in Madison's words. Reddish brown freckles splattered across his face. His flaming hair was almost past his chin.

"Congrats," smiled Harry. Ron flopped down on the couch, slightly exhausted. Harry sat across from him in an orange armchair.

"Now I'll have two kids in Hogwarts. Then next year, it'll be three, and two more years later, I'll have four in Hogwarts. When Ben starts Hogwarts, It'll be four kids again for one year." Ron rolled his eyes

"That's what happens when you have too many kids, Ron. Just like when we were in Hogwarts, there was you, Ginny, Fred, George, and Percy," stated Harry.

"Yeah, yeah…"

Luna Lovegood Weasley wobbled down the Burrow's driveway carrying bags full of food and cups. Her flat dirty blonde hair was up in a ball held by a single wand. Luna's moon-colored eyes were dull from staying up all night reading and getting up early because Ben had too much sugar that morning.

Luna leaned against the door's bottom half. Harry and Ron paused their conversation and rushed to Luna's aid.

"Took you long enough," muttered Luna, giving her husband an evil stare. Ron smirked embarrassingly. Harry snickered.

"Oh shut up, Harry," mumbled Ron. Luna kissed Ron on the cheek and headed to the garden but the door was being block by Fred and George being tortured by the army of Weasley kids. Luna put on a hopeless face and made a careful voyage around the pile. Ron soon followed, alongside Harry, with a two-layered birthday cake colored orange and black.

"Time to blow out some candles!" exclaimed Harry, alarming the pile-up to move out the way. Neville and Arthur scurried out the pumpkin patch with two giant pumpkins. Ben was positioned in front of the large cake. The candles weren't normal looking candles, but Quidditch players zooming around on sticks with their hair on fire. R.J. and Bill and Fleur's son, Heath, imitated a guy they saw at the circus whose hair unintentionally caught on fire by Heath. Arthur Weasley whacked the two boys in the back of the head.

"Cut that out. I still haven't told your dad about what happened at the circus but that doesn't mean I won't," he whispered.

Ben inhaled a hand full of oxygen and let it out full speed. The Quidditch players stopped circling once they noticed they were bald. Luna pulled out the candles while Mrs. Weasley conjured a butcher knife which seemed happy enough to fulfill this task. The knife began cutting immediately. The cake was divided amongst the crowd with Ben getting the biggest piece that had 'Ben' written in cursive on it. The parents hurriedly got their share before the youth seized their own piece ferociously.


End file.
